pequeno problema em grande zootopia
by invaderjam
Summary: quando uma criança humana vem parar em zootopia, oficial Judy hopps vem para ajudar ela a se adaptar, mais só tem um problema essa criança é do tamanho de um rato
1. Chapter 1

Bem vindo a zootopia pequeno humano.

Tyler era uma criança humana de 7 anos que vivia no orfanato, ele vivia sendo zoado pelos meninos mais velhos e sofria maus tratos do dono do orfanato, um dia ele não aguentou mais e fugiu daquele inferno.

Ele viveu nas ruas por um mês inteiro antes de ser sequestrado por uma vã branca, quando ele acordou ele estava em uma cama de metal fria no que se parecia ser um laboratório.

Um cientista chegou perto dele e disse que ele iria ser parte de um projeto de redução de moradores de ruas que tinha como principal objetivo mandar moradores de ruas para outras dimensões com a expectativa de morrerem por alguma causa desconhecida.

Tyler implorou para que não fosse levado para outro mundo mais o cientista simplesmente o ignorou, a maquina foi ligada mesmo com os gritos de Tyler, um raio saiu da ponta da arma e atingiu Tyler que gritou de dor, quando o brilho diminuiu Tyler havia sumido.

Em zootopia...

Um brilho apareceu em um beco fazendo aparecer uma criança humana de sete anos, Tyler abriu os olhos e viu que estava em algum tipo de beco, a única diferença era que era um beco dez vezes maior que o normal, ele olhou para uma lata de lixo e viu que ela parecia um prédio, - onde eu estou¿- disse Tyler enquanto caminhava para a calçada, quando chegou na calçada viu uma sombra aparecendo em cima dele e se viu quase esmagado por um tigre andando em duas pernas, Tyler olhou com a boca caída, esse lugar não era só grande ele era habitado por animais que andavam em duas pernas e pareciam estar falando uns com os outros e fazendo outras ações humanas, Tyler observava pensando onde aquela maquina havia enviado ele.

POV DE JUDY.

Era apenas mais um dia em zootopia, oficial Judy hopps estava fazendo um trabalho de patrulha em um bairro de zootopia, seu parceiro Nick wilde estava do seu lado comendo um donut- então cenoura lembra da aposta que a gente fez pra ver se o Clawhauser conseguia comer 100 caixas de donuts¿- Judy olhou para ele antes de voltar a olhar para a rua- sim o que tem ela¿- Nick sorriu de um modo malicioso- ele conseguiu comer tudo- quando Nick disse isso Judy olhou para ele chocada- sério que ele conseguiu¿- Nick assentiu- e agora você esta me devendo 150 dólares- Judy suspirou- bem aposta é aposta- disse ela já pegando sua carteira mais foi interrompida pelos gritos de um vendedor- socorro policia, aquele cara roubou todo o meu dinheiro – disse ele apontando para um lobo correndo com uma sacola com dinheiro, Judy sorriu- a gente deixa esse negócio de aposta pra depois- Nick assentiu enquanto os dois começavam a perseguir o lobo.

O lobo ria enquanto olhava para toda a grana fácil que ele tinha conseguido, mais sua felicidade foi logo embora quando ouviu alguém dizer- pare ai mesmo meliante – ele olhou para atrás e viu Judy e Nick correndo em direção a ele, ele começou a correr mais rápido tentando se livrar dos dois policiais, Judy também começou a correr mais rápido tentando pegar o ladrão, logo a perseguição se seguiu aos becos onde Judy tentou pular sobre uma lata de lixo jogada para ela, ela usou a lata para pular mais alto mais bem quando ela ia cair em cima dele ele entrou em uma cerca e desapareceu em um outro beco, Judy tentou para em pé mais bateu em varal de roupa caído de costas no chão duro e o pior ela sentiu alguma coisa se mexendo embaixo dela.

POV DO TYLER.

Tyler estava andado sobre o beco pensando sobre o que ia fazer agora que estava preso em um mundo de animais gigantes que andavam sobre duas pernas, mais ele parou quando viu um lobo correndo em direção a ele, ele se desviou do lobo que tinha entrado em uma cerca que dava em outro beco, então ele ouviu um barulho de em cima dele e quando olhou para cima só viu uma forma muito grande caindo em cima dele.

POV DA JUDY.

Judy se recuperava da queda quando sentiu alguma coisa se mexendo embaixo dela, com a realização ela se levantou quase tão rápido como caiu e olhou para o ser que ela tinha quase matado, parecia uma mini macaco sem pelos usando roupas, ela se perguntava o que ele era até que viu ele abrir os olhos e entrar em choque com a visão dela – não me machuque- ele disse assustado, Judy compreendeu que esse ser era uma criança pela voz e aspecto físico- não tenha medo eu não vou te machucar, eu sinto muito se eu cai sobre você – a criatura estranha olhava para ela agora com curiosidade- eu sou a oficial Judy hopps e me perdoe pelo o que eu vou perguntar mais o que seria você¿ - a criatura se levantava apresentando nenhum sinal de ossos quebrados – bem olá oficial meu nome é Tyler e eu sou um ser humano – disse ele perdendo quase todo o medo- bem olá Tyler, por acaso você sabe onde estão seus pais e por que você esta andando sozinho em um beco¿- na hora que ela fez a pergunta Tyler ficou bem triste- eu não tenho pais oficial Judy e eu estou perdido- Judy ficou triste também ao saber que ele não tinha pais – você gostaria de ir comigo para a delegacia para resolvermos o seu caso¿- Tyler assentiu e com isso Judy pegou ele devagar e com calma.

Quando Judy estava com Tyler na mão Nick chegou correndo- desculpe eu torci a pata lá atrás e realmente doeu muito mais ago...- Nick parou quando viu Tyler nas mãos de Judy – porque tem um uma mini macaco sem pelos na suas mãos¿- Judy olhou para ele com um pouco de raiva – ele não é um mini macaco ele é um ser humano ele tem um nome e é Tyler- essa explicação deixou Nick mais confuso- o que é um ser humano¿- Judy suspirou- eu não sei mais nós vamos a delegacia para descobrir mais- com isso os três partiram para a delegacia.

DELEGACIA.

Judy, Nick e Tyler estavam na sala do chefe Bogo explicando o que aconteceu hoje e Tyler tentando explicar o seu caso- então você esta tentando me explicar que veio de outro mundo por causa de um projeto para reduzir a população de moradores de ruas¿- chefe Bogo perguntou um pouco incrédulo- sim- afirmou Tyler- bem eu já ouvi historias mais estranhas então como eu nunca vi um animal como você nesse mundo vou acreditar em você- chefe Bogo se levantou e chamou Judy- oficial Judy sua nova missão é cuidar dessa criança enquanto eu resolvo isso- Judy parecia um pouco chocada, ela ia protestar quando olhou para Tyler, ela olhou para Bogo- sim senhor vou cuidar dele- chefe Bogo então dispensou eles, no corredor Nick abordou Judy- então parece que vai dar uma de baba agora- Judy olhou para ele- bem não tem ninguém para cuidar dele então deve ser feito- Nick apenas sorriu- bem se precisar de alguma coisa não me chame- Judy riu- bem eu não ia te pedir nada mesmo então esta tudo bem- ela disse enquanto saia da delegacia – bem eu acho que vou para casa se cuida cenouras- Judy acenou para Nick enquanto ele ia embora e olhou para Tyler que estava olhando para ele – onde nós vamos- Judy sorriu – nós vamos para minha casa-.


	2. Chapter 2

Começando uma nova vida e sonhos ruins.

Quando chegaram no apartamento de Judy, Tyler olhou para a casa dela, era um apartamento médio com uma cozinha, um banheiro e um quarto, além de uma pequena sala de estar com uma TV e uma mesa de jantar para dois- bem vindo a minha humilde casa Tyler- disse Judy enquanto mostrava a casa – não é a maior casa da cidade mais é melhor que meu antigo apartamento- disse ela enquanto botava Tyler no sofá – podemos ver o que está passando na TV¿- perguntou Tyler enquanto apontava para a TV – mais é claro, tudo que você quiser pequeno- com isso Judy pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV.

Eles assistiram TV até umas 7 horas da noite e bem no jornal de zootopia o estomago de Judy roncou- bem parece que vou preparar o jantar- ela disse levantando e indo para cozinha, mais voltou logo depois- Tyler sem querer ser rude mais o que exatamente você come¿- ela perguntou ganhando a atenção de Tyler- bem senhorita Judy eu posso comer frutas e legumes como também carnes- a resposta pareceu acalmar Judy- ainda bem pois eu só tenho legumes e frutas aqui em casa, acho que vou fazer uma sopa de legumes- isso pareceu animar Tyler que ficou em pé e aplaudiu- oba eu adoro sopa de legumes- o ato infantil fez Judy rir afinal ele naquele tamanho era muito fofo fazendo isso.

Quando eles foram comer Tyler perguntou como ele naquele tamanho iria comer a sopa, por sorte Judy tinha pratos especiais para no caso do senhor big fosse visitar ela, no final da janta Judy iria tomar banho- então acho que você precisa se limpar- ela disse, isso deixou Tyler vermelho- desculpe senhorita Judy mais eu acabei de conhecer a senhora e mesmo que eu sou uma criança de 7 anos eu acho que seria meio estranho- o comentário fez Judy rir- bem eu não estava referindo a eu dar banho em você, eu só vou preparar seu banho e você vai tomar sozinho porque também a gente acabou de se conhecer- com isso ela foi preparar o banho.

Depois do banho Judy estava indo dormir- bem é hora de dormir afinal eu tenho trabalho amanhã- Tyler olhou para ela- onde eu vou dormir¿- Judy sorriu com a pergunta- já que eu não tenho uma cama do seu tamanho você vai dormir comigo- Tyler então se levantou e se permitiu ser pego, Tyler não sabia o porque mais dormir com Judy segurando você em sua barriga era muito confortável e relaxante, talvez fosse a falta de uma entidade materna ou o fato de ter tido vivido nas ruas por um mês mais o fato era que ele estava feliz com isso.

Judy também estava feliz com isso, ela não sabia o porque mais ela tinha um sentimento de cuidar de Tyler, talvez fosse algum instinto maternal ou simplesmente o fato dela saber o que Tyler passou que deixava ela com um sentimento de proteger ele, de qualquer forma ela estava feliz com isso.

No meio da noite Tyler acordou gritando o que fez Judy acordar na hora- o que aconteceu por que você esta chorando¿- ela disse preocupado olhando para Tyler que estava chorando nesse exato momento- eu tive um pesadelo onde eu estava numa mesa medica e os cientistas que me trouxeram para cá estavam fazendo coisas horríveis comigo- disse ele entre as lagrimas, Judy não podia fazer nada se não abraçar a criança e confortar ele- está tudo bem Tyler foi apenas um pesadelo, nada disso aconteceu, se lembre que eu estou aqui para você- Tyler se acalmava com o abraço, as palavras de conforto e o carinho que as mãos de Judy estavam fazendo nele- obrigado senhorita Judy eu estaria perdido se não fosse você- Judy sorriu- mais é claro Tyler, ah e pode só me chamar de Judy- Tyler sorriu- obrigado Judy- com isso os dois voltaram a dormir e Tyler não acordou nenhuma vez mais naquela noite.


End file.
